Sunshower Raindrops Misbehaves on the way to the story of Henry and june
Transcript June’s dad: sunshower raindrops, meet my daughter, june henry’s mum: and meet my son, henry june’s dad: you remember them, don’t you june: hello sunshower raindrops, me and henry, are going to give a surprise for you henry: we’re going to the odeon cinemas, to see a presentation film we made, it’s About how we did excellent things at higher institute for tomorrow’s stars sunshower raindrops: but guys, I hate your show, besides, I want to watch stay home and watch shanna’s show june: no! You are not staying home to watch shanna’s show, we are seeing a vid presentation and that’s final, so let’s get into the h&j bus, remember, it is colorful, and it has a radio that plays our songs, and it’s also a 1950s (on the way) sunshower raindrops: but guys, i don’t want to go! abby: we are seeing our presentation, so shut up and get used to it! sunshower raindrops: Can we go to KFC? Marshall: No! We are not going to KFC, but you can get something to eat when we get to the cinema." sunshower raindrops: But I am really really really really really hungry! bailee: Fine! Go to KFC, but make it quick! And Henry, your in charge with her. KFC Henry: Hurry up! (x15) sunshower raindrops: just let me get my food! minutes later, when sunshower raindrops still hadn't made the decision Henry: Make a choice already, goddamn it! sunshower raindrops: I think I know what I'll have. Chicken strips. KFC worker gives sunshower raindrops some chicken strips KFC Worker: "Take your stupid chicken strips and get out of here!" raindrops leave KFC Worker: Man, I hate my job! the h&j bus sunshower raindrops: Alright, I've got my food! mark: "Great! Now let's go!" sunshower raindrops: I want to go to the video store so I can get PB&J otter: the funky band movie on DVD." Briana: Fine, but this is the last stop. Then we're going straight to the premiere. And also, june, your in charge with her minutes later sunshower raindrops: Okay, I am ready. Link: Good, let's go! all of those excuses about sunshower raindrops not going to the Odeon Cinemas to see their presentation, the kids finally made it, but missed everything except almost the finale, let's see what happens. TJ's Dad: "Great! We are late to the premiere! All we wanted to do was see our video presentation! But no, you had to stall us. The movie is almost over (Applause) Oh my God! The movie just ended! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Sunshower raindrops, How dare you! That's it! We are going home right now! And you are going to be in big big big big big big big trouble!" (On the way home) sunshower raindrops: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" coy: Stop crying TJ! This is your own fault!" sunshower raindrops: But guys, I wanted to stay home and watch Shanna’s Show, That is why I had to make you run late!" june: No! The reason why you had to come with us because we wanted to go see our presentation of us being good students by helping sunshower raindrops: But I'm really really really really really really really really really sorry! Can I still watch shanna’s show? dannii: no! You ruined our night! dawn: yeah, you’ll be grounded when we get back to our school hector: and you know what this means? There will be no TV, no movies, no video games, no computer, no iPad, no iPhone, no iPod, no Lucasfilm, no Topsy and Tim, no Mike Tyson Mysteries, no Eureeka's Castle, no Aqua Teen Hunger Force, no Squidbillies, No Tune.pk, no Shanna's Show, no Choo-Choo Soul, no Ubisoft, no Yahoo, no Starbucks, no Otter in the Water, no Shane's Kindergarten Countdown, no YouTube, no Xylophone Playing Duck, no Can You Teach My Alligator Manners, No Twilight, no Peanut, no Butter, no Jelly, no Flick, no Munchy, no Pinch, no Scootch, and you will no longer play Tom Clancy's The Division anymore! And you’ll be forced to watch our show, and also, you’ll watch the 2016 episode where I get a hair highlight While dawn gets a light colour and it’s called, search for style instead of otter in the water (Back at H.I.T.S) henry: kids, we’re sorry about what happened mackenzie: oh, we told you that we can’t, and look, Chloe and the rest are crying skyler: now we don’t Have to see the presentation june: yeah, sunshower raindrops also got expelled for getting me and henry into trouble, because we changed into our swimsuits because we’re ready for swimming, and taking a bath, and, we changed into candy scouts, and other outfits zoe: yeah, me and Chloe did the cheerleading at the pep rally June: besides, me and henry sang know my name, first day and we’re great you know, it’s from the h&j show reimagined henry: hey, how about we go To nickelodeon universe Category:All sunshower raindrops deserves